Printed circuit boards or the like on which electrical and/or electronic components are mounted are well known in the art. Conventional printed circuit boards typically include plated through-holes therein through which the metallic pins of the components are inserted. Once inserted, the metallic pins are soldered to the printed circuit board to establish mechanical and electrical connections between the components and the printed circuit boards. Unfortunately, this poses problems in that if a component fails, it is necessary to desolder the component, clean the surface of the printed circuit board and then resolder a replacement component to the printed circuit board. As will be appreciated, this is a difficult and time consuming process even for the very skilled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel press-fit fuse or component holder which may be press-fit to a printed circuit board or the like to provide simultaneously a mechanical and electrical connection to the printed circuit board.